


Kleine Geschenke erhalten die Freundschaft

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas, Deutsch | German, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Holidays, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel hat Jack einen ganz besonderen Adventskalender geschenkt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kleine Geschenke erhalten die Freundschaft

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Small Gifts Keep a Friendship Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090957) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares)
  * A translation of [Small Gifts Keep a Friendship Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090957) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares). 



Es war der zwanzigste Dezember, und wie jeden Morgen pilgerte Jack als Erstes barfuss zu seinem Adventskalender. Dieser Kalender, der aus vierundzwanzig kleineren und größeren Päckchen mit Schleife bestand, war ein Geschenk von Daniel. Natürlich war das total … kitschig und sentimental ohne Ende. Aber es war Jacks erster Dezember in Washington, seit er im Sommer den Posten bei der Homeworld Security angenommen hatte und Jack war froh, dass er das Paket mit den nummerierten Päckchen Ende November bekommen hatte. Wenigstens etwas Weihnachtsstimmung für ihn, wenn alles um ihn herum in übertriebenem Lichterglanz erstrahlte und mit künstlichem Tannengrün geschmückt war. 

Jeden Morgen fand Jack eine Kleinigkeit vor: seine Lieblingsschokolade, ein Photo von Daniel auf dem er albern oder sexy schaute, einen Glückskeks, einen Cartoon, den Daniel witzig gefunden hatte, einen Kiesel von dem Strand in Oregon, wo das Team im Sommer noch ein paar Tage gemeinsam in einem Strandhaus verbracht hatten, bevor Jack nach Washington gezogen war. 

Jack freute sich auf diese winzigen Momente des Glücks an jedem Morgen, an denen er sich „seinem“ Team und ganz besonders Daniel nahe fühlte. Jedes dieser kleinen Geschenke zeigte, wie gut Daniel ihn kannte. Ja, wenn er jetzt ganz tief in die Romantik-Kiste griff, wie viel Liebe aus jedem dieser Mini-Geschenke sprach. Und so hatte sich Jack an den langen Abenden allein in seinem Apartment – wenn er einen Kiesel in den Händen hielt oder an einem Lebkuchen in Form eines Stargates knabberte, den Daniel nach einem Rezept von Mitchells Mama gebacken hatte – zum ersten Mal die Frage gestellt, ob da von Daniels Seite aus mehr dahinter steckte. Ob Daniel in ihrer Freundschaft in den letzten Jahren mehr als nur Freundschaft gesehen hatte und auf ein Zeichen von ihm gewartet hatte? 

Er konnte die Frage nicht eindeutig mit Ja oder mit Nein beantworten. Es gab Gerüchte im SGC, dass Daniel bisexuell war, aber da das in der Armee kein gutes Gerücht war, war er ihnen niemals nachgegangen, hatte jede Andeutung darüber im Keim erstickt. Ihm gegenüber hatte Daniel jedenfalls niemals die Grenze überschritten. Sie hatten eine tiefe Freundschaft, aber ohne sexuelle Untertöne. Kein harmloses Flirten, wie er es sich vor ein paar Jahren mal mir Carter erlaubt hatte, ehe er eingesehen hatte, dass das ihr gegenüber unfair war, wenn er keine weiterreichende Ziele mit ihr verfolgte, was er nicht tat. 

Jack stand vor dem Regal auf dem die letzten fünf Päckchen lagen und suchte die Nummer zwanzig. Voller Vorfreude nahm er das kleine Schächtelchen zur Hand und riss die Schleife runter. Er öffnete den Deckel – und nichts! Der kleine Karton war leer. Jack stellte ihn auf den Kopf, aber es fiel nichts raus. Jack schüttelte ihn, obwohl er wusste, dass es sinnlos war. Gar nichts.  
Gut, es hatte schon fast leere Päckchen gegeben, mit nur einem Zettel drin, der da sagte: „Bestell heute nichts zum Abendessen“ und dann hatte ein Pizzabote pünktlich um halb neun Jacks Lieblingspizza geliefert. Der Zettel des sechsten Dezembers hatte gesagt: „Warte bis heute Abend“ und als er aus der Arbeit zurückkam, hatte dort der Blumenladen um die Ecke einen prächtigen, blühenden Weihnachtsstern vor seine Tür gestellt. Doch heute, kein Zettel, keine Botschaft – nichts. 

Es war blöd, so enttäuscht zu sein, nur weil er keine Muschel, ein altes Comic-Heft, einen rotbackigen Apfel aus seinem ehemaligen Garten, oder eine Ansichtkarte mit strahlendem Winterwetter bekommen hatte. Aber … Jack fehlte etwas. Ein winziger Gegenstand, der ihn wie jeden Morgen an Daniel denken und in Erinnerungen schwelgen ließ, die von diesem kleinen Geschenk ausgelöst wurden. Natürlich wusste Jack, dass einem beim Packen von vierundzwanzig Päckchen auch mal ein Fehler unterlaufen konnte, das hinderte ihn aber nicht daran, Enttäuschung zu spüren. 

Vielleicht gab es ja morgen dafür ja zwei Dinge? Er könnte ja mal spitzeln. Spielverderber, hörte er Daniel sagen und schob den Gedanken an Mogeln beiseite. Ja, morgen würde es zwei Sachen geben. Mit dieser Hoffnung ging Jack in die Küche und setzte den Kaffee an. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

Im Laufe des Tages vergaß er seinen Adventskalender. Hektisch rannte er von einer Sitzung in die nächste, telefonierte, empfing Besucher, schrieb Memos, stritt sich mit dickschädeligen Dummköpfen rum und hätte beinahe vergessen zu essen, wenn nicht zufällig Major Davis vorbeigekommen wäre und ihn mit in die Kantine geschleppt hätte. Sie hatten einen Platz am Fenster ergattert und schauten dem Schneetreiben zu. Heftige Windböen trieben weiße Wirbel gegen die Scheiben, wo die Flocken dann schmolzen und in Rinnsalen herunterliefen. 

„D.C. im Dezember ist beschissen“, verkündete Jack mit tiefster Überzeugung.  
„Wieso?“, fragte Major Davis erstaunt.  
„In Colorado Springs kann man mit dem ganzen Schnee wenigstens etwas anfangen. Skifahren zum Beispiel. Hier heißt das nur, dass der Verkehr zusammenbricht, wenn mehr als dreißig Zentimeter liegen. Und dann brauche ich wieder Ewigkeiten, um zu meinem Apartment zu gelangen.“  
„Dann machen Sie heute ein bisschen früher Schluss, und Sie sind vor den Feierabendstaus daheim“, schlug Davis vor.  
„Aber …“  
„Sind Sie nun ein General, oder nicht, Sir?“ Paul Davis schaute ihn verschmitzt an.  
„Das schon …“ Jack schenkte dem Vorschlag, die Aufmerksamkeit, die er verdiente. Nach einem Moment des Grübelns erhellte sich seine Miene. „Sie sind ein kluger Kopf und werden es noch weit bringen, Major. Ich werde heute mal ein paar Überstunden abbummeln und um drei Uhr verschwinden.“  
„Eine hervorragende Idee, Sir, wenn ich so sagen darf. Und wenn Sie mich dann heute Nachmittag nicht mehr brauchen, schließe ich mich der Überstundenregelung an.“ Er grinste.  
„Bin ich gerade ausgetrickst worden?“, erkundigte sich Jack lächelnd  
„Aber nein, Sir.“ Davis’ begeistertes Lachen strafte seine Worte Lügen.  
In bestem Einvernehmen verließen die beiden Männer gemeinsam die Kantine. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

Drei Stunden später war Jack tatsächlich daheim. Als er den Aufzug verließ, fiel ihm plötzlich der Adventskalender wieder ein und er hoffte, dass irgendetwas vor seiner Tür stünde. Irgendetwas, das ihm zeigte, dass Daniel ihn nicht vergessen hatte. Doch leider war da nichts. Seufzend schloss Jack auf. Er würde einfach mal mit dem Archäologen telefonieren und dann vielleicht herausfinden, warum er heute leer ausgegangen war. 

Überrascht blieb Jack auf der Schwelle stehen, den Schlüssel noch in der Hand. Aus dem Wohnzimmer driftete Weihnachtsmusik in den Flur. Jack atmete leise ein und aus und zog seine Waffe. Wer machte sich da im Wohnzimmer zu schaffen? Der Putzdienst kam nur, wenn er ihn anforderte, der NID oder irgendwelche Diebe würden wohl kaum Musik laufen lassen, wenn sie um Heimlichkeiten bemüht waren. Wer …? Oh, nein, Harry Maybourne! Der hatte die schlechte Angewohnheit, sich uneingeladen bei ihm einzuschleichen und sich wie zu Hause zu fühlen. Dazu würde auch die weihnachtliche Musik passen. Und bei Harry musste man auf alles gefasst sein, deshalb behielt Jack die Waffe lieber im Anschlag, als er das Wohnzimmer betrat. 

Mitten im Wohnzimmer stand ein halb geschmückter Weihnachtsbaum und davor hockte nicht Harry sondern Daniel, der versuchte, die Lichterkette zum Leuchten zu bringen.  
„Daniel?“ Jack war völlig perplex, unter anderem, weil er sich auf Maybourne fixiert hatte.  
Daniel zuckte zusammen. „Jack?“ In Gedanken versunken hatte er nicht gehört, dass die Eingangstür geöffnet worden war. Er sprang auf. „Huh. Du bist schon da?“, fragte er wenig geistreich. Mist, das hatte doch eine Überraschung werden sollen und jetzt sah es hier wie in einem orientalischen Basar aus.  
Jack nahm seine Waffe runter und entledigte sich auch gleich noch seines Mantels und seiner Jacke, kickte seine Schuhe weg und trat ins Wohnzimmer.  
Daniel traf ihn lächelnd auf halbem Wege. „Ich hatte Paul zwar gebeten, dich heute rechtzeitig heim zu schicken, aber ich wusste nicht, dass er darunter fünf Uhr verstand.“  
„Oh, deshalb ist Major Davis heute mit mir Mittagessen gegangen und hat mich überredet den General raushängen zu lassen und früher Schluss zu machen.“  
Sie standen voreinander und wussten nicht ganz, wo sie mit ihren Händen hinsollten. Jetzt noch ein formelles Händeschütteln hätte sehr merkwürdig gewirkt, aber so gar nichts tun, kam Jack auch komisch vor, deshalb zog er Daniel in eine kurze Umarmung.  
„Das ist eine tolle Überraschung. Bist du … der Inhalt des zwanzigsten Päckchens?“, neckte er. 

Wenn Jack nur wüsste, wie sehr er ins Schwarze getroffen hatte! Daniel hatte die letzten Monate zu intensivem Nachdenken genutzt und eingesehen, dass er den ersten Schritt machen musste. Er konnte diese ganze Sache mit Jack – von der er noch nicht wusste, welche „Sache“ das genau war – nicht einfach im Sande verlaufen lassen, ohne nicht wenigstens einen Versuch zu unternehmen, Jack seine Sicht der Dinge zu erklären. Wenn Jack gar nichts von seinem … Vorschlag wissen wollte, war das jetzt, mit zwei unterschiedlichen Einsatzorten, die tausende von Kilometern auseinander lagen, nicht so katastrophal wie im SGC, wo sie sich nicht hätten aus dem Weg gehen können. 

Jack fehlte ihm an allen Ecken und Enden. Zum Schach spielen, für gemeinsame Unternehmungen an freien Tagen, um am Abend ein Stück Fleisch auf den Grill zu werfen, oder einfach nur zum Reden und Lästern. Er vermisste Jack, und jeden Tag wurde es schlimmer, anstatt dass ein Gewöhnungseffekt eintrat und es besser wurde. 

Im November hatte er dann plötzlich die Idee mit dem Adventskalender gehabt und hatte ihn vollgestopft mit Sachen, die einen Bezug zu ihrem Privatleben hatten. Drei Wochen hatte er Jack jetzt jeden Tag an irgendeine Gemeinsamkeit erinnert, und er hoffte, dass das ausgereicht hatte, auch Jack zum Nachdenken zu bringen, ob es nicht an der Zeit war, etwas zu ändern. Er hoffte, dass es genau das war, was auch er zu ändern gedachte.  
Bist du … der Inhalt des zwanzigsten Päckchens? Jack wartete wohl noch auf eine Antwort und so meinte Daniel ehrlich: „Hmm …ja, so könnte man sagen.“  
Ja? Wow, das toppte alles, was er bisher in den Päckchen vorgefunden hatte! Das hatte Jack selbst in seinen kühnsten Vorstellungen nicht zu träumen gewagt. War das jetzt ein Hinweis, dass Daniel ihn … dass er ihm … Jack suchte nach dem passenden Begriff, aber weder ‚anbaggern’ noch ‚ein unmoralisches Angebot machen’, traf das, was er sagen wollte. Und wenn Daniel nur überschüssigen Urlaub abbauen musste, den er nicht mit ins nächste Jahr nehmen konnte?, fragte ihn auf einmal seine realistische innere Stimme als Spaßverderberin. 

Daniel riss ihn aus seinen wenig fruchtbaren Überlegungen. „Tut mir leid, die ganze Unordnung hier.“ Er machte eine Handbewegung, die Jacks Wohnzimmer einschloss, in dem jetzt ein Durcheinander von offenen Kartons mit Weihnachtsschmuck herrschte. „Ich hatte gehofft, alles fertig zu haben, bevor du eintriffst. Tja, ich hatte nicht mit Pauls Effizienz gerechnet.“  
„Kein Problem.“ Und dann fragte Jack das, was er schon die ganze Zeit wissen wollte: „Wie bist du überhaupt hereingekommen?“  
„Oh, der Portier hat mich vom letzten Besuch wiedererkannt, und als ich mit einem Tannenbaum vor der Tür stand, hat er mich hineingelassen.“ Daniel zuckte mit den Schultern und hob seine Hände in einer entschuldigenden Geste. 

„Das geht schon in Ordnung.“ Jack hob eine rote Kugel auf und hängte sie in den Baum. „Wie lange kannst du bleiben?“ Zum ersten Mal wurde ihm richtig bewusst, dass sie tatsächlich zusammen einen Weihnachtsbaum schmückten und dass es wohl kaum noch … häuslicher ging. Hoffentlich musste Daniel nicht gleich morgen wieder zurück.  
„Ich fahre mit dir an Weihnachten nach Springs zurück. Du wolltest doch bis Neujahr in den Rockies Ski laufen, nicht wahr? Wenn du es so lange mit mir aushältst.“ Die letzten Worte sprach er mit einem kleinen Lachen, aber man hörte ihm seine Unsicherheit an.  
„Perfekt“, versicherte ihm Jack und hängte noch eine weitere Kugel auf. Fast eine Woche! Bis dahin sollte er herausgefunden haben, wie Daniel zu ihm stand und ob der Adventskalender etwas Besonders zu bedeuten hatte. 

Nach zwanzig Minuten hatten sie den Baum fertig geschmückt und nach ein wenig Herumschrauben und Fluchen funktionierten auch die elektrischen Kerzen.  
Jack trat einen Schritt zurück, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und bewunderte ihr Werk. „Sieht klasse aus.“  
Daniel stellte sich neben ihn. „Finde ich auch.“  
Der warme Kerzenschein ließ Daniels Gesichtszüge weich und unglaublich jung erscheinen und Jack fühlte, wie ihn eine Woge von Sehnsucht überspülte. Das war so typisch Daniel, sich so ein Geschenk auszudenken und keine Kosten und Mühen zu scheuen.  
„Das war … das tollste Geschenk bisher“, sagte Jack rasch, ehe ihn der Mut verließ. „Wie überhaupt der ganze Adventskalender.“  
„Ich freu mich, dass er dir gefallen hat.“ 

Für einen Moment herrschte einträchtiges Schweigen, dann ruinierte Daniel es, indem er zerknirscht bekannte: „Der Kiesel war nicht aus Oregon.“  
„Was? Aber … es stand doch dran!“  
„Ich wollte nicht extra für einen Kiesel noch mal an die Küste fliegen.“  
„Du … du … Schuft!“ Lachend gab ihm Jack einen spielerischen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. „Ich habe es dir geglaubt und bin ganz rührselig drüber geworden!“ Daniel duckte sich nicht schnell genug und ein leichter Boxhieb traf seinen Oberarm.  
„Aua!“ Doch das eine Wort war mehr Lachen als Beschwerde. „Rührselig?“, fragte Daniel eifrig nach.  
„Daniel!“, meinte Jack warnend. „Du bist in keiner guten Verhandlungsposition.“  
„Bin ich nicht? Ich stelle mir gerade vor, wie General O’Neill, der furchtlose Bezwinger der Goa’uld …“ Weiter kam Daniel nicht, denn Jack trat ihm mit einem überraschenden und gezielten Tritt die Füße unter dem Körper weg und er krachte wie ein nasser Sandsack nach hinten aufs Sofa.  
„Hey, du bist noch gut in Form“, meinte Daniel anerkennend, nachdem er sich vom ersten Schrecken erholte hatte. 

Als Jack auf seinen immer noch grinsenden und keineswegs reuigen Freund herunterschaute, der einfach klasse aussah in seiner verwaschenen Jeans und dem karierten Hemd, kam ihm der Gedanke, dass sie vielleicht doch schon all die Jahre geflirtet hatten, nur anders als er das bisher gewohnt war, und deshalb hatte er es nicht mitbekommen. 

„Was war noch erlogen?“ Jack setzte sich auf die Kante des Sofas und piekste Daniel bei jeder Frage seinen Zeigefinger auf die Brust. „Der Apfel aus meinem Garten? Das Rezept von Mitchells Mutter?“  
Daniel schnappte sich Jacks Finger und hielt ihn fest. „Nichts. Nur der Kiesel. Ich schwöre es.“ Er öffnete seine Finger und legte seine Hand über Jacks Handrücken. Wenn Jack wollte, konnte er das noch als ganz normale, beschwichtigende Geste auffassen, oder er konnte schon mehr hinein interpretieren. Als Jack nichts sagte und sich nicht rührte, warf Daniel aus einem Impuls heraus alle Bedenken über Bord und ließ seine Hand ganz vorsichtig über Jacks streicheln. Er suchte Jacks Blick. 

Die braunen Augen musterten ihn. Glitten von der Stelle, wo ihre Hände verbunden waren, über seinen Hals nach oben, schauten ihm so intensiv ins Gesicht, als sähe Jack ihn heute zum ersten Mal und müsste gleich eine Personenbeschreibung abgeben. Das Ganze mit einem Pokerface begleitet, das, seit Jack in Washington war, eher noch undurchdringlicher geworden war. Daniel spürte, wie seine Nerven zu flattern anfingen und die ersten Selbstvorwürfe sich breit machten. Langsam nahm er seine Hand von Jacks. 

Jack ließ das nicht zu, sondern hielt Daniels Hand fest. Er konnte Daniel nicht einfach so tun lassen, als wäre nichts gewesen. Noch einmal würde er bestimmt nicht den Anfang machen und Jack konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er es tat; die Air Force hatte Wünsche dieser Art ganz weit nach hinten gedrängt. Dies war ein entscheidender Moment und er sollte irgendetwas Bedeutungsträchtiges sagen. Was er dann tatsächlich fragte war: „Du bist wirklich der Inhalt für heute?“ Oh ja, O’Neill, super Frage und so elegant formuliert. Er hätte sich selbst eine Kopfnuss verpassen können. 

„Hättest du lieber etwas anderes gehabt? “, erkundigte sich Daniel zögerlich nach einem Moment des Nachdenkens. Verdammt, sonst konnte er Jack doch recht gut lesen, warum denn jetzt nicht? Jacks zusammengezogene Brauen standen im deutlichen Gegensatz zu der Hand, die schwer auf seiner Brust lag und seine Finger umschlungen hielt. 

Letzte Möglichkeit abzubiegen, ging Jack durch den Kopf. Wenn er jetzt nicht etwas sagte, das die letzten Minuten als bloße Neckerei unter Freunden abtat, würde sich alles ändern und sein Leben mit Fünfzig noch einmal eine ganz neue Richtung nehmen. Wäre er dazu bereit? Und dann schalt sich Jack einen Dummkopf, denn vor fast einem halben Jahr hatte er die Frage schon einmal mit Ja beantwortet. Da hatte er Fünfzig noch nicht für zu alt befunden, um noch mal einen beruflichen Neuanfang zu wagen. Dann sollte er auch noch nicht zu alt dafür sein, einen privaten Neuanfang in Angriff zu nehmen. 

„Nein.“ Jack schüttelte den Kopf und stützte sich mit einer Hand neben Daniels Kopf auf die Lehne des Sofas. „Nichts.“ 

Daniels Atem beschleunigte sich. Ja! Es sah ganz so aus als habe Jack die Botschaften der kleinen Geschenke verstanden! Er streckte seine Hand aus und legte sie auf Jacks Wange und als der nicht zurückzuckte, war sich Daniel sicher. Er zog Jacks Kopf zu sich herunter, so dass sich ihre Lippen berührten. Und mit dieser simplen Berührung brach ein Damm von aufgestauten Gefühlen in Daniel. Viele Jahre, die angefüllt gewesen waren mit Angst vor Zurückweisung, stets unterdrücktem Sehnen und vorsichtigem Auf-Abstand-Halten, damit Jack ja nur nichts von seinen wahren Empfindungen mitbekam, waren plötzlich vorbei. Er öffnete seine Lippen, bis er Jacks Zunge an seiner spüren konnte und ließ seine Hände durch die kurzen Haare in Jacks Nacken gleiten. 

Alle von Jacks Fragen beantworteten sich mit einem Schlag. Daniel wollte ihn, der Adventskalender hatte mehr zu bedeuten und … Daniel konnte verdammt gut küssen! Nach einer Weile spürte er, dass Daniel an ihm zerrte und so gab er seine halb vorgebeugte, halb sitzende Position auf und quetschte sich längs neben Daniel auf das Sofa. Als sich ihre Körper auf ganzer Länge berührten, stöhnte Jack leise auf. Und stöhnte erneut, als Daniels kräftige Hände ihn an sich zogen, über seinen Rücken glitten und längst vergessene Schauder, wie anders, aber auch wie gut sich eine Männerhand anfühlte, durch seine Glieder schickte. Alle Zweifel, ob er Daniel ihn als mehr als besten Freund wollte, waren wie weggeblasen. Es fühlte sich unendlich richtig an. Aufseufzend atmete er gegen Daniels Wange aus. 

Daniel winkelte sein oberes Bein etwas an und legte es über Jacks Oberschenkel. Damit brachte er Jack nicht nur noch weiter in seine Umarmung, er konnte seine mit jeder Sekunde härter werdende Erektion auch gegen Jacks Oberschenkelmuskel pressen. Zwar trennten sie noch ein paar Stoffschichten, aber sonst nichts, und das Gefühl, sich gegen Jack reiben zu können war phantastisch, zumal er spüren konnte, wie hektisch Jack schluckte und begann seinen Unterkörper ihm entgegenzupressen. Ein paar Minuten bewegten sie sich gegeneinander, Daniel genoss die Hitze, die Reibung und die Nähe. Es war atemberaubend zu wissen, dass es jetzt gestattet war, Jack seine Gefühle und seine Erregung spüren zu lassen. Zu wissen, dass das erst der Anfang war, dass diesen Küssen weitere folgen würden. 

Jacks Gehirn überlud sich mit jeder Minute mehr. Aber nicht die gefährliche Überladung des Antiker-Geräts, sondern gute Empfindungen, Sehnsüchte, Gefühle und Lust. Ungeduldig schob er seine Hände unter Daniels Hemd, denn er wollte Haut spüren, gierig presste er seine Lippen auf Daniels, denn er wollte Daniel schmecken, wollte sich an einer Stelle mit ihm vereinen, ihm so nah sein, wie er schon lange keinem Menschen mehr gewesen war. Er war ein Esel, dass er so lange gezögert hatte, denn dies hier hatte nicht den Hauch von Peinlichkeit, keine Unsicherheit, kein Hinterfragen – mit jeder Sekunde wurde Jack klarer, dass er endlich angekommen war. Als Daniel ihn jetzt über sich zog, ging er willig mit, er hätte sich aber genauso fraglos in jede andere Position begeben, die Daniel für ihn ausgesucht hätte. Alles, was er wollte, war Daniel, egal wie. 

Jacks Gewicht auf seinem Körper ließ Daniel genießerisch die Augen schließen. Endlich, endlich war er am Ziel. Seine Träume und Phantasien, während er sich selbst befriedigt hatte, waren Wirklichkeit geworden. Er war erleichtert, dass Jack ganz offensichtlich auf derselben Seite wie er unterwegs war. Es würde kein zähes Ringen um Jacks Herz geben, keine endlosen Debatten, warum das die einzige richtige Lösung war. Jack war ganz von alleine zu denselben Schlussfolgerungen wie er gelangt. Ein unermessliches Glücksgefühl, das ihn zu sprengen drohte, flutete all seine Sinne. Er wollte … er wollte. 

„Oh, Gott, Jack. Ich … ich … du kannst alles haben, was du willst“, hauchte Daniel heiser und hektisch zwischen zwei Küssen. „Alles. Aber fass mich endlich an.“ Und damit Jack nicht „wo?“ fragen musste, zog er seinen Bauch ein und schob Jacks Hand in seine Hose, unter seinen Boxershort, so dass Jacks Finger genau auf seinem Penis zu liegen kamen. Als ihn die kühlen Finger dort berührten, sog er zischend die Luft ein. 

Jack stöhnte leise auf. Daniels Worte überfluteten ihn mit eindeutigen Bildern und das Gefühl von Daniels hartem, heißem Glied unter seinen Fingern verstärkten diese Bilder noch. Gaben ihnen Kontur und ließen Jack um seine Fassung kämpfen. Er konnte doch nicht in seiner Hose kommen, noch bevor Daniel ihn überhaupt berührt hatte! Als hätte Daniel sein Dilemma erkannt, spürte Jack wie Daniel zwischen ihren Körpern herumfummelte, dann wurde der Reißverschluss an seiner Hose heruntergezogen und in der nächsten Sekunde umfassten Daniels Finger sein Glied. 

„Oh, scheiße!“, stieß Jack hervor als er merkte, wie sich immer mehr Druck in seinem Körper aufbaute, wie er nur noch ein Ziel kannte, auch wenn es ihm viel zu schnell ging. Er stieß in Daniels Finger, stöhnte in Daniels Küsse und innerhalb der nächsten Minute verströmte er sich über Daniels Hand. Er kam in heißen Wellen, die seinen Verstand umnebelten. 

Das war zuviel für Daniels überreizte Sinne und als Jack reflexartig noch etwas fester zufasste, während er in seinen Höhepunkt stürzte, kam er auch. Ließ sich in die Sicherheit fallen, dass Jack genauso begierig auf ihn war, wie er auf Jack, dass das keine vergeistigte Seelenverwandtschaft wurde, sondern dass sinnliche Entdeckungen angesagt waren. Nähe, Körperkontakt, Liebe. Wohlig seufzend genoss er den Nachklang, die kleinen Schauder, die ihn und Jack durchliefen. 

„Mhmmm“, brummelte er wohlig und schmiegte sich enger an Jack.  
Jack grinste. „Wir haben es nicht einmal bis ins Bett geschafft.“ Ein Hauch von Erstaunen und Bewunderung schwang in seiner Stimme mit.  
„Hier auf dem Sofa, im Licht des Tannenbaums, das war ideal“, flüsterte Daniel zwischen zwei Küssen auf Jacks Hals. 

„Dann bleibt mir ja nur noch eins zu hoffen“, neckte Jack.  
„Was?“, fragte Daniel träge und nahm seinen Kopf etwas zurück, so dass er Jack anschauen konnte.  
„Dass die nächsten Tage wieder Daniels in den Päckchen sind.“  
„Da ist jetzt jeden Tag ein Daniel drin, wenn du willst. Du weißt doch, kleine Geschenke erhalten die Freundschaft.“ Daniel lachte und verschluckte Jacks Antwort mit einem Kuss. 

 

\-----------ENDE ----------

 

Antares, Dezember 2010


End file.
